The Machine with a Heart
by Jackson559
Summary: Machinedramon was mysteriously given a second chance during his encounter with the digidestined. Surprisingly, Machinedramon chooses to side with the humans and is getting himself into a whole new adventure that may make him question and rethink his true purpose in life.


**Author's Note:** This is a fanfiction I thought about when watching Digimon season 1. There aren't a lot of fanfictions on minor villains, and I really like Machinedramon. I felt like he deserved more love, so I decided to write this story. It would be great if you could leave a review about how you thought of the first chapter. Feedback would be really appreciated.

* * *

I had the digidestined in my grasp. Their futile efforts to fight me proved that it was game over. They should have never challenged us, the dark masters. A young human girl walked towards me out of the blue, probably one of the digidestined. I turned to face her, wondering what she was up to. To my surprise, numerous numemon appeared at my feet, crawling up my body and distracting me from the digidestined.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Releasing a wave of energy, I immediately killed all the numemon on me. I wasn't sure what this girl was planning to do with them. She seemed to cry out in surprise at their demise and swiftly fainted, falling to the floor. I was ready to fire my giga canon and finish the job when a large flash of light blinded me. All of a sudden, appeared a wargreymon charging towards me with his dramon killers ready to slice.

Yes, I am machinedramon, the most massive and objectively the most intimidating and ferocious looking digimon out of the rest of the dark masters. But don't judge me by my appearance, I am quite intelligent and aware of what those dramon killers can do to me. I had two options: dodge his attack and strike, or challenge his attack. Of course, I went with the latter, and that was the cause of my demise. I knew I could've easily dodged the attack, but my confidence was my wrongdoing. I prepared my left claw to attack wargreymon as he was charging in. I only assumed that I would hit first, as my claw was bigger and had more power and range.

When wargreymon was a few feet away from me, I swung my metal claw and felt my attack hit. I struck him right in the chest. But to be honest, the whole confrontation happened too quickly for me to process what exactly happened. The next second, I found myself standing with my claw outstretched as wargreymon landed behind me, standing still just like me. I heard wargreymon cry out in pain as he de digivolved into koromon. I had thought victory was mine.

I turned toward the rest of the digidestined, my confidence soaring as I had defeated their strongest digimon. "Now I will finish you once and for all!" I shouted.

A little voice behind me spoke. "Not so fast! You missed what I did as wargreymon. I sliced you like an onion."

It took me a while to interpret what the little digimon was saying behind me. I almost couldn't believe it. I felt my body and I did not feel damaged or hurt. However, my confidence was gone as the slashed from wargreymon finally did their toll. I felt the pain shoot through my arm as it began sliding off.

I roared in pain. Grasping my left arm, where I had a stump for a hand. Another wave of pain shot through my abdomen as I felt my body falling apart. This was the first time I exprience regret. I didn't want to die right here, it wasn't fair! I could've easily killed these children, but I made all the wrong decisions. I gathered up all my self control to stay conscious and to not disintegrate into data. I was a dark master! How could I just be defeated like this. I pleaded for another chance, please, I need another chance….

As if it was from a dream or premonition, I found myself standing their face a wargreymon charging at me. Was my wish granted? Did I have a second chance at fight the digidestined? This time, I saw wargreymon as something dangerous, someone that could easily kill me. Instead of attacking, I dodged and tried to avoid him.

That did not turn out the way I wanted. Wargreymon was faster than I expected, and he took off my whole left arm as I lunged to the side. I roared out in pain as I felt my metal cry was heard throughout the lands. I clutched my left shoulder in pain. I wasn't sure if this second chance helped me. Wargreymon still had fight in him left, and he was ready to slice me up again, perhaps like the first time I experience it. Realizing that my fate was sealed, I took the chance to surrender.

"Please, stop. I give up!" I pleaded as I kneeled down. I couldn't fight wargreymon anymore, especially with only one arm. If I was rash and continued fighting, I will be killed all over again.

"Please, I don't want to die." I said. I felt my morals shrinking as I pleaded for life. I knew my affiliation with the dark masters were over. A digidestined walked up towards me.

"Do you really mean that, Machinedramon?" he asked.

The human child stared up at me waiting for a response. The wargreymon, assumably the partner of this boy, was slowly walking up towards me, ready to slice me up if I tried to harm him. This was quite the dilemma for me, as I could never imagine myself collaborating with these low life scums. They were a complete joke; Piedmon can wipe all of the digidestined out in the blink of an eye. I was foolish to fall into their trap, and my choices were very limited.

I thought long and hard and analyzed my options. If I turned down his this human's offer, I will be killed and deleted right here right now. If I oblige and actually cooperate with the digidestined, Piedmon will surely find out and I will be killed for treason. I may be confident in my powers, but I was very skeptical when my abilities are compared to the creepy old clown. I almost forgot the injury I sustained from my severed arm. I flinched from the sudden wave of pain that washed over my body. It seems that the adrenaline was gone and that is when the terrible pain registers in my mind.

I moaned in pain as I used my right hand to hold my severed arm. Then, I thought of a fool proof plan. I could tell these humans were gullible. Perhaps if I put on an act and it make it seem like I am joining their side, they will let their guards down and I can strike and wipe them out. It was perfect, and at the time, nothing seemed wrong with it.

I finally answered. "Y-yes, I give up. I will do whatever you want me to." I said. "Just please don't delete me." I pleaded. Wow, I was even convincing myself!

The human looked at me, and looked back at his comrades. "Hey, should we trust Machinedramon?" he asked. All of them were hesitant. I didn't blame them, for I looked quite intimidating. I could imagine how hard it was for those digidestined to picture me on their side.

"I don't know." said the boy with the goggles. "You were just attacking our friends, and not to mention you killed all those harmless numemons."

"I'm really sorry. I-I regret doing that. Please, let me make it up to you. I will do anything." I said.

Now, I was getting annoyed. All these humans were still looking confused and hesitant. How much did I have to commit to make them believe me? If I overdid it, it'd be obvious that I was lying.

To my surprise, the same girl that had stood up to me, walked up behind the kid with goggles. "Tai, I trust him. Let's forgive him." she said. So the boy's name was Tai.

"I don't know, Kari, do you really think we can trust him?" Tai paused for a moment. "I guess if you say so, we should let him join us." he finally said.

A shorter boy in the back spoke up. "Hey, wait! But that's-". He was quickly hushed by another human girl who said, "It's fine, Izzy. If Kari sees something in Machinedramon, we should trust him." Though still doubtful, Izzy turned towards me but made no attempt to reject the idea. Wargreymon sighed and de digivolved back into agumon.

"So, Tai, should we help heal him?" asked Agumon.

"I don't think we need to." said Tai. "Do you have a way to repair your arm?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I have to walk back to my command room. I have miscellaneous parts that my henchmen could help put on. All the digidestined and their digimon followed me to my command base. I assumed they still didn't fully trust me and made sure I wasn't up to no good. Well, ironically, I was up to no good. I was lying right to their faces, but I didn't care.

After a long walk, I arrived at my base and ordered Hagurumon to bring out the parts for my missing arm. I've been trying to swallow the pain from my severed arm, but let me tell you, it was quite painful and was getting worse by the minute. After an operation that took ten minutes, I had a new arm repaired and was as good as new.

To ease your mind, no, I am not all machine. I decent part of me is organic. I am actually a cyborg digimon, despite my name. That is why it hurt so much when my arm was cut off. And I didn't forget about the strange premonition I had that saved me from a deadly fate. I wasn't sure if I was delusionally, or if some higher being had given me a second chance, but I'm going to go with the former.

"Okay, now that we're all ready, and I guess we're done with this territory because machinedramon is on our side now, let's head towards Piedmon's base!" said Tai.

"Wait, Tai. I lot of us are tired. Maybe we should stay at this base for the night, since I'm assuming its safe now that we have Machinedramon on our side. Once we get some rest, we will go to Piedmon and have the ultimate battle." said Sora.

"Yeah, I agree. We do all need some sleep." said Izzy. "We've been going days without it."

"Ok, I guess you guys are right." said Tai. With that, all the digidestined and their digimon settled down in my large commanding office.

"Wait, we need someone to stand by and watch just in case." said Tai.

"No problem. I'll do it." said Kari.

"Are you sure?" asked Tai. "I want to make sure you also get rest."

"Don't worry about me. Um, I'll rotate with Izzy." she said.

Damn it! I thought this was the perfect chance to eliminate these pesky digidestined. Perhaps I just have to do it with this human child awake.

As time went by, everyone was asleep except for me and Kari. She was situated outside the door to the South, looking out into the halls of the base. I sighed and decided to talk to her.

"I guess, um, Tai doesn't trust me still."

Kari looked at me, surprised I was willing to start a conversation. "Oh, Tai's always like that. He's a very cautious person. He's actually my brother."

"I don't blame him for being cautious. I am a dark master." I said. Yes! Sympathy factors from this girl will help with me convincing these humans that I am good. This plan isn't that bad after all. I had my arm restored, so now I just need the perfect time to strike.

"Hey, Machinedramon." said Kari.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't care what everyone else says or believes. I truly believe you have nothing to hide. I just have this very strong sense, that I can trust you." she said. "I may be wrong, but I feel you are different than the other dark masters. You are aggressive on the outside, but I know who you really are on the inside." she said. She began yawning and collapsed onto the iron floor, following asleep.

I thought long and hard at Kari's words. What did she mean by that? How could she possibly assume what I am and what I am not? All the digidestined were asleep, yet, I couldn't bring myself to attack them.

As the humans were asleep, I made my way back outside. A machine digimon like me didn't need to sleep. The tall skyscrapers of my domain stretched miles into the horizon. What was I thinking? Have I just severed my ties with the dark masters after I chose to help out the digidestineds?

Before I could go back inside, two swords materialized in front of me and struck the ground next to my feet. Startled, I stumbled backwards and looked up to see none other than Piedmon. I was a dark master so I was use to meeting with Piedmon, but this was different. I respected Piedmon's strength and I knew he was a great deal stronger than me, despite my superior physical strength.

"Machinedramon, a little someone came by my base today and informed me that you have sheltered the digidestined?" said Piedmon.

"What?! I….who said that?" I asked. Behind Piedmon appeared a Hagurumon.

"Sorry, sir. Even though you are my superior, we are all loyal to master Piedmon. He is the dark master that controls all, Puppetmon and Metalseadramon." said Hagurumon.

"Hagurumon, how could you do that?" I asked.

"Well, sir, you have been anything but kind to me and your workers! You treat us like we are expendable objects. You punish us when we make little mistakes and don't care when we successfully initiate your commands."

I was frustrated at this point, and yes, I was tempted to begin yelling at Hagurumon. Who did he think he was? I treated him like that because he was not an important digimon, he was just…. He was a….he was a digimon….

"So, Machinedramon, what are you up to? Why did you not follow my commands and destroy those pesky children? Perhaps I shall adopt your policy of punishment for failure." said Piedmon as he took out his white cloth. Oh no, not that technique. I thought of something quick.

"No, sir, you see, this is my plan to eliminate the digidestined. Currently, they have more or less gained my trust. Right now, all the children are sleeping. I was planning on going in and killing them all with my own hands." I said. There were many flaws with my explanation. Knowing Piedmon, he would have expected me to kill them right off the bat instead of weaving this ridiculous ploy. I was the aggressive type after all.

Piedmon stared at me, trying to figure whether or not I was lying. "Well, okay then. Finish those humans off, and I expect to see you at headquarters by morning." he said as he flew off into the sky. Hagurumon was left behind with me. I glared at him and I sensed his fear and regret.

"Sooooo, master, heh heh. Um, I didn't mean tor at you out like that. I promised know harm to you, sir…." stuttered Hagurumon.

I took one step towards him.

"OK, sir! I'm sorry for my treasonous act towards you. Please forgive me, I don't want to be erased!" said Hagurumon as he broke down.

I let out a sigh. "I don't have time for you. I need to take care of the digidestined first." I said as he I turned around and headed back into my base. That was strange. I could have easily just lashed my claws out to erase hagurumon, and I sure as hell was angry at him for ratting me out to Piedmon. Huh, interesting, maybe I have become soft.

"Oh, machinedramon. You're back." said Kari as she woke up from the loud stomps of my feet. She sat up and began rubbing her eyes. "Shoot, I fell asleep when I was suppose to be on watch duty. Did I miss anything?"

"No. Nothing happened." I lied. Okay, I had to act now. I'm on thin ice with Piedmon, and if I don't do this, I'm going to be putting myself in a very difficult situation. I raised my claw up to kill this girl before me.

"Hmm. What are you doing, Machinedramon?" she asked innocently. Her eyes were pure and void of evil. Staring at her made me feel something, something strange, something different. I lived my whole life in darkness, but this girl had something else. Light, she radiated light.

 _I trust you, Machinedramon. You're different from the other dark masters._

I remembered the words she had told me earlier that night. My heart ached, well, whatever a heart is for a machine digimon like me.

 _Eliminate the digidestined._

Those words of Piedmon's repeated in my head. _Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate!_

"Huh? What are you saying? Eliminate what?" asked Kari. Shit! I must've accidentally said eliminate out loud.

"Um, eliminate…..eliminate these annoying malfunctions in my arm." I said with an obvious fake tone as I began swinging my raised arm up and down, as if to test if I had full maneuverability in them.

Kari bought it and just laughed. "Machinedramon, you're a funny guy." she said.

A funny guy? Why was I acting like this? I'm usually ruthless and full of aggression. Why can't I just do my task and kill this girl. I took one step closer to Kari. The girl's digimon partner had walked out from the room where everyone else was sleeping. It was Gatomon.

"Hey, Kari. I'm awake. What are you doing with…." as the digimon read the situation, her grogginess turned to alertness as she dashed forward and struck me in the face. Obviously, I wasn't expecting the little digimon to attack, so I had dropped my guard and felt the whole force of the impact.

"Argh!" I yelled out in annoyance rather than pain.

"Hey! What are you doing, Gatomon? Why did you attack him?" shouted Kari.

"Machinedramon was planning to hurt you! I felt it, he was oozing bloodlust." said Gatomon. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kari.

"If it wasn't for me just now, Machinedramon would have attacked you." said the cat as she stood in front of Kari to protect her. I snorted. Like that was going to stop me.

"Machinedramon, is….is this true?" she asked.

"No, I….um, I wasn't planning on…." I stuttered. Gatomon and Kari both looked at me intently. "AARRGH!" I roared as I turned around and headed the other way. I needed some place to vent. Kari stared down after me, wondering.

Piedmon suddenly appeared before us. And he looked angry. "Machinedramon, I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt, but your actions just now confirmed your treason of the dark masters. You're only command was to eliminate the humans and you failed to do so. Your repercussions will come later, after I take care of these children myself." It seemed that Piedmon had been watching me this whole time, he hadn't left at all.

"Stay behind me, Kari!" shouted Gatomon. Piedmon laughed maniacally. "Now, say goodbye, little girl." said Piedmon as he raised both hand. "Ending Snipe!" he shouted as two bolts of electricity shot out from his hands. Gatomon jumped up to protect Kari and took the blast. The cat digimon cried out in pain as she fell to the ground and digivolved to her in training level Nyaromon.

"Nyaromon!" Yelled Kari as she ran up to her injured partner.

"Hmm, pitiful." muttered Piedmon as he raised his hands again. "This time, I'll be upping the amps ten times. This is the end, digidestined." I stood there watching. I didn't have to do anything. I didn't want to do anything. We need to wipe out the digidestined, so I needn't interfere, especially now. But something inside me stirred again. This feeling just wouldn't go away. I pictured Kari's innocent eyes. "I trust you, Machinedramon". Those words echoed through my mind.

"Die" shouted Piedmon as flaring blue electricity shot out towards the helpless human child. I found my legs moving and I had jumped in front of Kari to protect her from the attack.

"What?!" shouted Piedmon in surprise. The electricity traveled through my metal body and over and over, shocking me to the core. It was painful and almost indescribable. I first felt an immense burning sensation, followed by a numbness. My large body collapsed to the ground, and I was unable to move. My body ache all over.

"Well, that was….interesting." said Piedmon as he walked over to Kari and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Hey! Stop!" she cried as she struggled, but it was futile.

"This girl obviously means something to you, Machinedramon. I'll see how this plays out." Taking Kari, Piedmon flew off into the sky. Looking back one more time he said, "By the way, you are no longer a dark master. Have fun fighting with those helpless pesky children." said Piedmon as he disappeared.

"Aaargh!" I yelled out in pain, both in agony and discomfort. I found myself worrying about Kari, hoping that Piedmon wouldn't do anything to her. I tried standing up on my legs, but I immediately collapsed again. I was too weak; Piedmon's electric attack really drained my energy. It's almost, as if, I don't have enough energy to support this form, my mega form.

A yellow light surrounded me as I felt my body changing, changing to a more stable, relaxing form. A form that didn't need as much energy. I stared down at my claws. Instead of two different claws, they were matching claws. Most of the armor on my had disappeared and I had lost the feeling of two legs. My body had been replaced with flesh and I had dark orange scales.

My nightmare had become true. I had digivolved back to Megadramon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** High school is getting pretty busy, so I can't guarantee how soon I will be able to update this story. I'll work when I can, and I might not be able to get back to this story until after testing. It would be great if readers who are interested in the continuation of this story can leave comments so I can know how many people are looking forward to an update. The more people who are interested, the more I'll try to get this update in sooner. Thank you.


End file.
